BIRTHDAY WISH -Special Sungmin Day-
by KyuMinLau
Summary: Sungmin seorang SiBum Shipper yang bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak ia duga. Bahkan ketika hari ulang tahunnya tiba, ia harus mengalami kejadian yang tragis. Warn: KYUMIN GS! Bad Summary! Typo(s)! Mind to RnR! -OneShoot-


KYUMIN GS / BIRTHDAY WISH / ONESHOOT

Cast : KyuMin *always*

Other Cast : Super Junior member without Eunhyuk, Sungmin & Leeteuk

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance and little bit hurt

Warning : GenderSwitch, typo(s), longshoot

Disclaimer : All of cast belong God and themselves. But for this story is MINE! If you want to BASH my cast just GO AWAY!

~ STORY BEGIN ~

KRINGG KRINGGGG KRINGGGG

_**Candy, candy, come into me (Ei ei ei) **_

_**Sono mama just melt in me ! Tokete yuku **_

_**Candy, can you come into me ? (Ei ei ei) **_

Kini lagu berjudul 'Candy' dan Jam Waker berkolaborasi untuk mengusik tidur cantik seorang yeoja manis yang sepertinya enggan untuk sejenak saja menarik tubuhnya dari alam mimpi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Lee Sungmin! Cepat bangun! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kamarmu sudah membuat rumah ini seperti Club malam!"

"Eunghhh~",sepertinya gedoran dari pintu itu lebih berpengaruh untuk mengusik yeoja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu."Iya eomma! Aku sudah bangun!",ucap Sungmin dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Yeoja itu kembali terdiam saat ketukan pintu itu berhenti. Jam wakernya pun sudah berhenti berkumandang karena 1 menit sudah lewat. Tapi jangan heran kalau ponsel pink itu terus berbunyi. Sepertinya sang penelepon tetep bersikeras untuk bicara dengan si empunya ponsel pink itu.

"Aishh! Arra arra!",teriak Sungmin frustasi karena ponsel itu terus saja berdering. Dengan gusar ia menyambar ponsel itu dinakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"YAK LEE SUNGMIN! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG!?",teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu kini menyambut telinga Sungmin. Sampai-sampai Sungmin harus sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya untuk melindungi gendang telinganya.

"Aigoo, Hyukkie-ah kau ini suka sekali ya meneleponku pagi-pagi! Aish!",gerutu Sungmin.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin! Kurasa kau benar-benar lupa kalau Super Junior hari ini akan memberikan kuliah terbuka di Kyunghee! Jika kau terlambat sebentar saja, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak kebagian tempat duduk didepan untuk melihat Siwon!",jelas yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan hal ini dengan cepat membuat Sungmin duduk ditempat tidurnya.

PLAK

Sungmin menepuk keningnya sendiri gemas. Lalu berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Omo! Bagaimana ini Hyukkie aku lupa! Aku harus bagaimana ?",ucap Sungmin kalang kabut sambil berjalan bolak balik.

"Aish! Mandi sekarang! Dan cepat ke kampus sekarang!",tanpa menjawab pernyataan Hyuk dan tanpa pamit Sungmin langsung menutup sambungan telepon itu.

Sejenak ia melirik Poster besar yang ada didinding diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kita harus bertemu hari ini oppa!",ucap Sungmin seolah-olah sedang bicara dengan Siwon.

- Other Side -

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tak mau berangkat ke kampus eoh ?!",oceh-oceh sang namja yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah manager dari sebuah boyband yang sangat populer, yaitu 'SUPER JUNIOR'. Sang manager dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu mengedor pintu tak bersalah itu.

"Aishh! Iya Hyung! Sebentar lagi aku keluar, aku masih bersiap-siap.",ucap namja yang diyakini bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Clek

Pintu itu sedikit berdenyit saat si empunya kama membukanya.

"Aigoo~ uri magnae ingin kuliah eoh? Cha kajja kita berangkat!",ucap namja tampan yang bernama Donghae sedikit meledek Kyuhyun.

"Aishh! Memang siapa yang mengatakan aku akan berangkat bersama hyungdeul ?",ucap Kyuhyun agak ketus.

Hyungdeulnya yaitu Heechul,Hangeng,Yesung,Kangin,Shindong,Donghae,Siwon,Ryeowook dan Kibum menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau ingin ke Kyunghee bukan ? Hari ini Super Junior juga punya schedule untuk kuliah terbuka, maka kita bersama perginya",celetuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada hyungdeulnya yang tengah mengumpul diruang tengah. Kyuhyun sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu tas punggung miliknya.

"Aish! Aku belum resmi menjadi anggota Super Junior kalau aku kesana bersama kalian. Bisa-bisa aku jadi santapan empuk para fans",ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

"Lebih baik aku naik bus saja, Annyeong hyungdeul!",ucap Kyuhyun pamit.

~ o0o ~

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"Yak! Lee Sungmin berhenti berlari-lari ditangga dan cepat sarapan!",ucap yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Leeteuk -eomma Sungmin-

"Mianhae eomma, aku sarapan dikampus saja. Annyeong eomma",ucap Sungmin terburu-buru dan mengecup singkat pipi sang eomma lalu melesat menuju pintu.

"Aish anak itu!",gerutu Leeteuk lalu melanjutkan membereskan meja makan.

"Hosshh hoshh, cepat Lee Sungmin! Atau kau akan tertinggal bus itu!",ucap Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kini yeoja itu tengah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar bus yang berhenti dihalte sekitar 10meter dari Sungmin.

TING

Sepertinya kali ini Sungmin memang harus mengejar Bus berjalan.

Bughh bughh bughh

"Ahjussi berhenti! Ahjussi!",Sungmin berteriak brutal dan jangan lupakan juga geduran dari kepalan tangannya itu pada pintu kaca Bus. Dengan cukup mendadak, supir bus itu menghentikan busnya dan membuka pintu otomatis itu.

Sungmin buru-buru masuk dan memasukkan koin untuk ongkosnya. Ia membungkuk pada supir itu.

"Gamsahamnida ahjussi",ucap Sungmin ramah.

Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Sungmin. Dimulai dari terlambat bangun, tidak sarapan, berlari mengejar bus dan sekarang ia terpaksa berdiri karena semua kursi terisi penuh. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk seraya menetralkan nafasnya yang masih cukup terengah-engah. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya ketika sebuah jari menoel tangannya. Ternyata jari itu milik seorang namja yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya yang duduk tepat disebelah Sungmin yang berdiri. Namja itu menggunakan kemeja biru dilapisi rompi putih dan wajah -yang sebenarnya tampan itu- dihiasi sebuah kacamata ber-frame hitam.

"Ne ?",tanya Sungmin bingung.

Namja itu berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sungmin,"lebih baik kau saja yang duduk",ucap namja itu.

"Eh? Eoh? A-aniya.. Nan gwaenchana",ucap Sungmin menolak dengan halus walaupun sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali duduk untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan otot kakinya yang ia paksa untuk berlari.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau duduk saja. Kau terlihat lelah Agassi",ucap namja itu sopan. Karena tidak enak terlalu menolak, akhirnya Sungmin duduk dan menyamankan dirinya di bangku itu. Sesekali Sungmin melirik namja kacamata itu lalu tersenyum tipis seraya menatap lagi keluar jendela.

'Orang yang baik, semoga hari ini juga akan baik untukku!',batin Sungmin.

~ o0o ~

Tak lama namja berkacamata itu beranjak dari posisi berdirinya menuju pintu bus. Sungmin memperhatikan namja itu. Namun lamunannya terhenti saat ia menyadari ternyata ini halte untuk ke kampusnya. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa ia berlari keluar dari bus itu. Sampai-sampai Sungmin tak menyadari kalau salah satu tali sepatunya lepas. Dan alhasil saat tangga terakhir untuk turun dari bus...

BUGHHH

"AAAAAAAA!"

Dengan tidak elitnya Sungmin jatuh tepat didepan pintu bus. Sungmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya menghangat saat nafas lain menghembus diwajahnya.

'Kenapa tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang sakit?',batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka matanya.

DEGG

'Tampan',batin Sungmin.

Mata foxynya kini terpaku menatap wajah yang -sangat- tampan itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Ternyata kini Sungmin menindih tubuh kyuhyun -namja itu-. Karena tertabrak Sungmin, kacamata Kyuhyun sampai terpental. Sesekali Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eungg.. Agassi bisakah kau bangun?",tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati yang menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"A-aah ne!",ucap Sungmin gugup. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga berdiri dan sedikit membersihkan bajunya yang kotor akibat debu dijalanan trotoar itu. Sungmin masih menunduk malu. Bagaimana tidak ? Banyak orang berlalu lalang ditempat itu.

"Ahh, jwi seo-...waeyo ?",Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraannya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kacamataku",jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kacamata pemberian dari Yesung untuknya.

Sungmin ikut mencari, ternyata tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun juga sepertinya melihat bahwa kacamata itu ada didekat tempat Sungmin berdiri.

SRETT

Dengan gerakan bersamaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengambil kacamata itu. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Ahh mianhae~",ucap Sungmin lalu ia berdiri.

_**Candy, candy, come into me (Ei ei ei) **_

_**Sono mama just melt in me ! Tokete yuku **_

_**Candy, can you come into me ? (Ei ei ei) **_

Deringan ponsel Sungmin memecahkan keheningan keduanya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Eunhyuk.

"Yeoboseyo hyukkie-ah",ucap Sungmin.

"...",

"Jeongmal? Super junior sudah di Kyunghee?",teriak Sungmin spontan dan cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"..."

"Yak! Geotjimal Hyukkie-ah! Benar-benar banyak Sibum moment?! Aishh! Baik aku kesana ne? Gidaryeo!",ucap Sungmin final lalu menutup telepon itu tergesa-gesa.

"Jwiseonghamnida agassi, aku harus pergi dulu ne? Annyeong! Ahh, jo ireumun Sungmin, Lee Sungmin! Annyeong!",ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun lalu berlari masuk ke Kyunghee University.

Kyuhyun memakai kacamatanya lalu tersenyum.

"Neomu yeppo! Jadi dia seorang ELF ? Tck! SiBum Shipper?! Akan kubuat kau menjadi fans beratku Lee Sungmin",batin Kyuhyun.

~ o0o ~

"Okey! Kamera on! Mari kita berburu foto-foto Siwon oppa",ucap Sungmin bermonolog.

Sungmin mengidari Aula Kyunghee Unversity untuk mencari Super Junior. Namun karena terlalu ramai, bahkan untuk menyelip saja sudah tidak bisa dilakukan. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencari jalan lain. Sepertinya lewat belakang bisa dijadikan solusi.

Akhirnya Sungmin lewat belakang yang sepi. Ia sudah meng stand by kamera ponselnya.

Klik

Sebuah poto yang tak sengaja Sungmin dapatkan karena tubuhnya menegang seketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Siwon tengah memeluk Kibum!

Sungmin segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sedikit ia mencuri pandang kearah SiBum lagi. Kini terlihat Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum. Sungmin tidak mampu melihat kelanjutannya dan ia memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang terlihat cukup lenggang itu. Mengingat sebagian besar mahasiswa sedang berkumpul di aula melihat Super Junior. Pandangan yeoja cantik itu menjadi kosong. Ia seperti orang linglung.

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah berkeliling ditempat kuliahan barunya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat Sungmin berjalan diujung koridor.

Dengan sedikit berlari kecil ia menghampiri Sungmin.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi!",sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan ia cukup kaget mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya.

"Eoh...",

"Kyuhyun! Cho kyuhyun imnida!",ucap kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan jangan lupa senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ahh kyuhyun-ssi",ucap Sungmin lesu lalu menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Waeire ?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya agak khawatir. Ia tersenyum paksa lalu menggeleng.

"Gwaenchana~",ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam, ia berpikir sejenak.

"Tunggu sebentar ne?",ucap Kyuhyun yang memecahkan keheningan. Lalu ia pergi sebentar meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Hahh~",Sungmin menghela nafasnya lalu ia menuju bangku disisi koridor itu. Pikirannya begitu berkecamuk.

"Igo!",ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sekaleng Milky Soda dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil kaleng itu perlahan. Lalu ia kembali menundukan kepalanya seraya memainkan kaleng dingin itu.

"Apa kau tak suka itu ? Bisa aku gan-...",ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah. Dengan cepat Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya! Aku suka, gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi.. Hanya saja aku kurang bersemangat",ucap Sungmin dengan nada pelan.

"Waeyo ? Apa kau tidak sempat bertemu Super Junior ? Karena ku lihat tadi aula sangat padat",ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng,"aniyo! Aku sempat lihat kok aku juga melihat Siwon oppa dan Kibum oppa",ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk,"lalu ? Kenapa kau murung?",

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka kembali gambar yang sempat ia dapatkan tadi.

"Bahkan aku mendapat ini!",ucap Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun melirik kearah ponsel Sungmin. Ia cukup terkejut melihat foto Siwon dan kibum sedang berpelukan.

"I-itu bukankah kau Sibum shipper ? Seharusnya kau senang bukan ?",Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau tahu tentang Super Junior ?",tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm, kurang lebih ya seperti itu. Jadi kau kenapa ?",

"Hahh~ kau benar seharusnya aku senang. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa senang ya ?",ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Mung-...",ucapan Kyuhyun kembali dipotong oleh Sungmin.

"Dosa",satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kaget ditambah bingung.

"Mwo ? Maksudmu ?",tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintai mereka, belum lama ini aku mengikuti seminar kerohanian.. Dan kau tahu ? Mereka membahas hubungan antar sejenis! Dan mereka juga menjelaskan bahwa hukuman dineraka untuk para pecinta sejenis itu sangat menyeramkan! Hufttt~ aku berharap mereka hanya Fanservice semata.. Aku tak ingin mereka mengalami hal mengerikan itu nanti",jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Sungmin.

'Sejauh ini ia memikirkan idolanya ? Yaampun Lee Sungmin, kau tahu! Aku semakin mencintaimu! Ehh?! Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun?!',batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang entah dapat keberanian darimana, ia mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ssi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku berani jamin kalau itu hanya hubungan antar Hung dan Dongsaeng. Kau percaya ?",Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau benar! Mungkin itu hanya kedekatan antar member bukan ? Aishh! Ada apa denganku sih? Terlalu berpikiran aneh-aneh",ucap Sungmin diakhiri kekehan.

"Hahaha, oh iya apa kau tahu Super Junior akan menambah member baru ?",tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada semangat.

"Tentu saja!",ucap Sungmin tak kalah semangat.

"Apa pendapatmu ? Apa kau akan menerimanya ?",tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Hmmm, mungkin.. Jika ia bisa masuk menjadi anggota Super Junior itu berarti ia juga mempunyai talent yang hebat! Aku akan mendukungnya! Karena pasti ia banyak membutuhkan dukungan, aku adalah seorang ELF sudah seharusnya aku mencintai semua anggota bukan ?",ucap Sungmin panjang lebar yang membuat Kyuhyun lega.

"Ahh mianhae~ aku terlalu banyak bicara ya ?",ucap Sungmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aniya! Lebih baik mendengarmu bicara begitu daripada diam lesu seperti tadi, apa kau tahu member baru itu akan diresmikan pada tanggal 1 januari nanti ?",ucap Kyuhyun yang cukup membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Whoaa! Kau tahu banyak ya ? Bahkan aku belum tahu jika member baru akan diresmikan bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku",ucap Sungmin polos.

"Jadi hari itu kau ulang tahun ?",tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias,"jadi tidak sabar! Ahh iya, Kyuhyun-ssi aku pergi dulu ne ? Aku ada kelas pagi ini, Annyeong!",pamit Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap punggung sungmin yang semakin menjauh bahkan menghilang dibalik tembok.

"Baru kali ini aku percaya dengan Falling in love at the first sight",gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

~ o0o ~

Sudah dua hari ini sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin seperti ogah-ogahan jika membahas Super Junior. Pikirannya masih kalut dengan poto yang ia dapatkan waktu itu. Berulang kali ia ingin mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun mengenai hubungan SiBum namun entah kenapa semakin ia memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia menjadi memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Namja itu begitu baik padanya. Bahkan setelah Sungmin sudah merepotkan namja itu, tapi ia masih saja bersikap baik. Tak jarang mereka bertegur sapa jika tak sengaja bertemu di kampus.

Dan hari ini Sungmin benar-benar bosan. Eunhyuk yang notabenenya 'Chingu' Sungmin kini tepat saat malam pergantian tahun malah meninggalkannya. Temannya yang cantik itu harus pergi ke Busan menjenguk sang nenek yang sedang sakit. Dan alhasil Sungmin harus sendirian. Sungmin tidak mungkin mengajak sang eomma untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar saat malam pergantian tahun, Sungmin tahu betul jika penyakit asam urat eommanya itu bisa kambuh kapan saja.

"Hahhh~ andai ada Kyuhyun yang menemaniku",gumam Sungmin sambil menendang kerikil kecil yang ada ditrotoar yang terlihat lenggang sore ini.

"Aishh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin ?! Memangnya dia siapamu eoh? Babo babo babo!",lanjut Sungmin monolog sambil sesekali ia memukul kepalanya gemas.

Pukulan Sungmin kini terhenti manakala ekor matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Kyuhyun disebrang jalan. Sungmin sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah restoran. Sepertinya ia baru saja makan merayakan malam pergantian tahun. Padahal jam belum menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Kyuhyun-ah!",teriak Sungmin dari sebrang jalan.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Prince manager menoleh ke sebrang jalan. Didapatinya Sungmin tengah melambai kearahnya. Senyum merekah dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah!",teriak Kyuhyun sambil balas melambai. Sungmin berniat menyebrang menghampiri Kyuhyun namun langkah kakinya terhenti ditengah jalan kala matanya menangkap siluet tubuh kekar siwon yang tengah merangkul seorang yeoja. Ia dan yeoja itu baru saja keluar dari restoran yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan diikuti dengan member Super Junior lainnya.

"Whoa sepertinya magnae kecil ini sudah mempunyai yeojachingu eoh?",goda Prince Manager.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gaje lalu menoleh ke Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sungmin yang terdiam kaku begitu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sedari tadi jadi objek pandangan Sungmin. Ia melihat Siwon tengah merangkul Tiffany.

"Tck!",kyuhyun berdecak sebal melihat itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. Seketika mata elangnya membulat sempurna melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menuju Sungmin. Sepertinya supir mobil itu dipengaruhi alkohol dan sialnya Sungmin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"SUNGMIN AWAS!", dengan cepat kyuhyun berlari kearah Sungmin dan mendorong yeoja itu hingga membiarkan tubuh jangkungnya terhempas akibat terjangan kencang mobil itu.

Sungmin jatuh tersungkur dipinggir trotoar. Setelahnya ia membelalakan matanya melihat Kyuhyun berguling dijalanan aspal itu. Kini aspal hitam itu tercemar dengan bercak-bercak darah yang berasal dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba bangkit. Nafasnya memburu melihat Kyuhyun tak berdaya. Ia jalan tertatih mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun. Air matanya menetes jatuh bebas.

"Yak! B-bbaboya! Kenapa kau lakukan ini eoh?",ucap Sungmin serak seraya memangku kepala Kyuhyun. Airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Sungmin bahkan tak peduli semua member Super Junior kini sibuk dikelilingnya untuk mencari pertolongan untuk Sang Magnae.

"Uhukkk uhukkk...",Kyuhyun batuk dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Wajah tampannya kini ternodai banyak cairan bewarna merah itu. Dengan gerakan lemah, Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin.

"Uu-...uhukk..ul-jima",ucap Kyuhyun tersendat. Seluruh tubuhnya berasa remuk dan hancur. Sangat sakit. Justru sikap Kyuhyun sekarang membuat Sungmin ingin menangis kencang.

"B-bagaimana aku tidak menangis melihatmu sepe...",ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat...

DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR

Suara ledakan kembang api malah menjadi latar lagu dari kejadian tragis yang kini menimpa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum disela-sela ringisannya."S-saengil chukkae Lee su-sungmin.. Uhukk..",kyuhyun kembali batuk lagi.

"Jebal jangan bicara lagi, ambulance akan segera datang!",ucap Sungmin gusar. Airmatanya terus meleleh.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam."Ku beritahu kau sebuah ra-hasia.. Cho Kyu-kyuhyun adalah magnae baru Super Junior.. Apa kau senang ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin terpaku. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini ia menyukai member baru Super Junior.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun kalau itu benar maka aku akan sangat senang! Makanya kau jangan banyak bicara, itu akan memperburuk keadaanmu! Bahkan kau belum debut Kyu ! Hiksss...hikss... Jebal~",Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Kini tangisannya pecah.

"Hey uljimaa~ aku masih disini... Dengar baik-baik.. Sa rang hae yo lee sung min",ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun terjatuh dalam pangkuan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung gelagapan.

"CHO KYUHYUN IREONA!",teriak Sungmin histeris sambil memeluk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Baboya! Bahkan ini hari ulangtahunku, aku juga belum menjawab pernyataanmu Cho! Hikss hikss... Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun dan tak menginginkan apapun untuk ulangtahunku saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau kembali Cho! Jebal!",teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin terus memeluk tubuh Cho Kyuhyun sampai silau cahaya putih menyelimuti semuanya.

~ o0o ~

KRINGG KRINGGGG KRINGGGG

_**Candy, candy, come into me (Ei ei ei) **_

_**Sono mama just melt in me ! Tokete yuku **_

_**Candy, can you come into me ? (Ei ei ei) **_

Kini lagu berjudul 'Candy' dan Jam Waker berkolaborasi untuk mengusik tidur cantik Lee Sungmin. Namun Sungmin sepertinya masih enggan membuka matanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Lee Sungmin! Cepat bangun! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kamarmu sudah membuat rumah ini seperti Club malam!"

"Eunghhh~",Sungmin sedikit membuka matanya. Ia tertegun,"aku seperti sudah mengalami ini",sungmin bermonolog.

Dengan gusar ia menyambar ponsel itu dinakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"YAK LEE SUNGMIN! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG!?",teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu kini menyambut telinga Sungmin. Sungmin kembali tertegun,"hey! Apa kau masih disana Lee Sungmin ?",Eunhyuk -yang menelepon Sungmin- kembali berujar.

"Ne aku masih disini Hyukkie-ah",ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin! Kurasa kau benar-benar lupa kalau Super Junior hari ini akan memberikan kuliah terbuka di Kyunghee! Jika kau terlambat sebentar saja, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak kebagian tempat duduk didepan untuk melihat Siwon!",jelas Hyukkie itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan hal ini dengan cepat membuat Sungmin duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Ahh aku lupa Hyukkie-ah, gidaryeo!",jawab Sungmin masih dengan nada lemas.

"Aish! Mandi sekarang! Dan cepat ke kampus sekarang!",tanpa menjawab pernyataan Hyuk dan tanpa pamit Sungmin langsung menutup sambungan telepon itu.

Sejenak ia melirik Poster besar yang ada didinding diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Tanggal 29 December 2013.

"Aishh! Pasti itu tadi hanya mimpimu min! Aish!",gerutu Sungmin lalu ia menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

~ o0o ~

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"Yak! Lee Sungmin berhenti berlari-lari ditangga dan cepat sarapan!",ucap yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Leeteuk -eomma Sungmin-

"Mianhae eomma, aku sarapan dikampus saja. Annyeong eomma",ucap Sungmin terburu-buru dan mengecup singkat pipi sang eomma lalu melesat menuju pintu.

"Aish anak itu!",gerutu Leeteuk lalu melanjutkan membereskan meja makan.

"Hosshh hoshh, cepat Lee Sungmin! Atau kau akan tertinggal bus itu!",ucap Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kini yeoja itu tengah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar bus yang berhenti dihalte sekitar 10meter darinya.

TING

Sepertinya kali ini Sungmin memang harus mengejar Bus berjalan-lagi-.

Bughh bughh bughh

"Ahjussi berhenti! Ahjussi!",Sungmin berteriak brutal dan jangan lupakan juga geduran dari kepalan tangannya itu pada pintu kaca Bus. Dengan cukup mendadak, supir bus itu menghentikan busnya dan membuka pintu otomatis itu.

Sungmin buru-buru masuk dan memasukkan koin untuk ongkosnya. Ia membungkuk pada supir itu.

"Gamsahamnida ahjussi",ucap Sungmin ramah.

Namun sepertinya kali ini Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya. Ada satu bangku kosong dan Sungmin memilih duduk walaupun dia agak aneh ada seorang pria dengan hoodie yang menutupi hingga leher dan ia menggunakan topi hingga menutupi wajahnya. Tapi Sungmin tak ambil pusing, ia menyamankan duduknya dibangku itu.

~ o0o ~

Tak lama namja berhoodie itu beranjak dari posisi berdirinya menuju pintu bus. Sungmin memperhatikan namja itu. Namun lamunannya terhenti saat ia menyadari ternyata ini halte untuk ke kampusnya. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa ia berlari keluar dari bus itu. Sampai-sampai Sungmin tak menyadari kalau salah satu tali sepatunya lepas. Dan alhasil saat tangga terakhir untuk turun dari bus...

BUGHHH

"AAAAAAAA!"

Dengan tidak elitnya Sungmin jatuh tepat didepan pintu bus. Sungmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya menghangat saat nafas lain menghembus diwajahnya.

'Kenapa tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang sakit?',batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka matanya.

DEGG

Ternyata tubuh Sungmin menindih tubuh namja berhoodie itu. Topi namja itu terlempar dan membuat Sungmin dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah tegas namja itu. Namja dibawah Sungmin itu tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeong! Cho Kyuhyun imnida, magnae baru Super Junior",bisik namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

-sungmin POV-

_**Kini aku percaya dengan yang namanya benang merah yang mengikat kedua sejoli yang berjodoh.**_

_**Sekalipun terpisah oleh nasib namun tidak ada yang mampu merubah sebuah takdir.**_

_**Dan aku percaya kau yang ada dihadapanku kini adalah Takdirku.**_

_**Jika akhirnya akan semanis ini, aku tak akan mengubah 'My Birthday Wish'.**_

_**Dan aku tak 'kan menyesal menjadikanmu permohonan dihari Ulang Tahunku.**_

_**Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun~**_

END

BUGH BUGH! *ditimpukin reader*

Jangan salahkan author mengetik cerita super duper gaje ini.

Maklumin saja yaa readerdeul soalnya ini cerita yang terlintas begitu saja diotak author.

Semoga dapet respon yang baik ya.

Please don't bash my cast yaa ^^

Author tunggu koment" dari kalian #bow


End file.
